


and truth be told

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase, Cameron and Foreman play truth or dare.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Robert Chase/Eric Foreman, Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Kudos: 40
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	and truth be told

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** truth or dare  
>  **trope bingo:** truth or dare  
> also for **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> enjoy!

"Truth," Chase says, leaning against Foreman.

They're used to doing this, to having date night (all three of them, Cameron and Foreman and Chase) and falling back into the childish game of truth or dare. They all have fond and not-so-fond memories of playing it during high school and college— Foreman's first kiss with a man was through it. Chase's first kiss with a man was through spin the bottle. So he couldn't exactly shame him for a bad first kiss.

Cameron looks at him, tilts her head. "How many times have you gotten off to House?"

Chase splutters.

"I — What are you talking about?!" he exclaims, face flushing scarlet.

"I said what I said," Cameron insists. "How many times have you gotten off to House?"

Chase looks at Foreman desperately ."Help me out of here. You _know_ I haven't—"

"You have," Foreman cuts him off. "I heard you the last time you jerked off." He makes his voice higher to mimic Chase's. " _Oh House, House, House, please!_ "

"I didn't sound like that!" Chase exclaims, swatting his arm. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Give us a number," Cameron presses. "Come on, Chase. I know you have one."

He swallows and fiddles with his hands. "I haven't been keeping count, precisely. Who keeps count, anyway?"

"Do you think it'd be past ten?" Cameron presses. "You said truth, Chase. Can't get out of it."

He breathes hard. "Can I switch to dare?"

Foreman leans in and kisses him. "No you can't. Tell us."

Chase is so embarrassed he thinks he might die. He sucks in a breath. "Well over ten," he admits.

Cameron grins at him, all teeth, and pulls him into a deep kiss. "Good job. I'm proud of you for admitting it."

He stammers, pupils blown wide, a bulge forming in his boxers.

"Cameron," he squeaks.

"We've got you," Foreman says, starting to tease along the seam of his underwear. "We're not House, but we've got you."

Chase groans at that comment, but he lets it be.


End file.
